This invention relates to an alkylaminopyrimidine derivative, a process for producing the same, and an insecticide, an acaricide and a fungicide containing said derivative as the active ingredient.
The alkylaminopyrimidine derivatives of the present invention are novel compound which are not described in any of the literature, etc., and therefore, it has neither been known their biological activities. There is only disclosed an alkylaminoquinazoline derivative represented by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R represents a n-nonyl group, a n-decyl group, a 2-decyl group or a 2-undecyl group, in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 170077/1984.
The aforesaid quinazoline derivative has fungicidal and acaricidal activities, but its effects are insufficient as a fungicidal or acaricidal agent.